yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Gathering of Mickey Mouse, Robin Hood and their Merry Men/Mr. Winkie joins Prince John
Here is how Mickey Mouse gathered his friends in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. Back and Sherwood Forest, Mickey and his friends met with J. Thaddeus Toad and the others. Mickey Mouse: Fellas, I just wanted to thank you all for coming in such short notice. Angus MacBadger: We're glad to help, Mickey. We'll show that Prince John who not to mess with. Donald Duck: Do you have some disguises ready, Cyril? Cyril Proudbottom: Sure have, Donald! As Cyril brought every disguises, Mickey Mouse could not believe. Mickey Mouse: I can't believe it! Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! How much disguises can J. Thaddeus afford? Angus MacBadger: Well, Scrooge, Toad has kept saving a lot of money while I keep track on the bills. Launchpad McQuack: No kidding, MacBee. Mickey Mouse: So, Robin. What do you think? Robin Hood: Very impressive, Mickey. That's enough to form our Band of Merry Men. Little John: I see what you mean, Rob. Meanwhile, Prince John was planning a love letter to lure Robin Hood into a trap. Prince John: Hiss, take a letter, a love letter. Sir Hiss: You, A love letter? Prince John: "Thought art my love my heart's desire, I long to live with thee let's meet tonight and pledge our truth beneath the golden oak tree." (chuckles) It rhymes. Read it back. Sir Hiss: "Thought art my love my heart's desire, I long to live with thee let's meet tonight and pledge our truth beneath the golden oak tree." Signed Love, Prince John. Prince John: No, Not from me, You idiot! From Maid Marian! And Maid Marian will also recieve a tender love note from Robin Hood. Sir Hiss: Oh, not another trap, Sire. (stutters) I mean how clever, Sire. Prince John: I see it now, The two lovers meet in the secluded rendezvous. The young lothario proclaims an undyng love. Sir Hiss: How lovely, Sire. Prince John: Size-Up... (flings the arrow pinning Sir Hiss to the door) An assassin arrow was still his heart forever. Then, The Sheriff came to see him. Sheriff of Nottingham: Excuse me, Your highness. But you have a visitor. Prince John: Bring him in. As he did, Mr. Winkie came up to Prince John bowing to him. Mr. Winkie: Your majesty, I am Mr. Winkie, And I would like to pledge my humble service to you. Prince John: Welcome, Mr. Winkie. What can I do you for your humble service? Mr. Winkie: I'm in need of revenge on someone by the name of Mickey Mouse and J. Thaddeus Toad, they were my enemies. Prince John: So, you do, I for one encountered them along with my arch rival, Robin Hood. Mr. Winkie: Maybe we can help each other, Your highness? Prince John: Of course, Mr. Winkie. Count yourself in. (chuckles evilly) And so, They made a deal to ensure no one gets in their way. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225